Warrior of Narnia: the Heart of the Warrior
by Kai-Rhiannon
Summary: Elizabeth falls into Narnia through a fountain. The prophecy mentions the Warrior of Narnia & the Heart of the Warrior. Who is the Heart? Will Elizabeth embrace the prophecy or be seduced by Jadis' power? OC/OC
1. Blue Eyes Blue

I do NOT own anything Narnia-related. I merely own the characters Elizabeth and Arthur. If I owned Narnia I wouldn't need to write fan fiction now would I? I also do NOT own any of the songs or quotes used in this story! Again I repeat: I ONLY OWN Elizabeth and Arthur! If anyone copyrights them, there will be hell to pay! Thank you.

This is a romance/musical/drama/fantasy Narnia FAN fiction story!

Any songs written in **BOLD** font are songs being played in the background that the characters cannot hear (like in a movie). Any songs written in _Italics_ font are songs that the characters themselves are singing.

Song for this chapter: **"Blue Eyes Blue" by Eric Clapton**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Elizabeth always knew she was different. As she sat by herself, staring out at all the other girls in the college dining hall, she could not find a single spot where she fit into. She was nothing special—rosewood hair, gray eyes, and fair skin sprinkled with freckles. Nothing special at all. She was short, only five-foot-two and she wasn't exactly the thinnest girl around. She was just average.

She couldn't fit in with the pretty girls. Or anywhere else for that matter. She wasn't a prep or a jock or a punk or a goth or a band geek or a cheerleader; she was just Elizabeth. There was no category for her. She wore clothes that she liked regardless of brand or whether or not it was in style. She spent most of her time with her nose buried in her sketchbook instead of a cell phone. She was outspoken and had strange opinions, which many people scoffed at or found offensive. She came from a poor family. She had gotten into college only because she had earned a full scholarship. None of these things, however, were what made Elizabeth an outcast among the other sophomore girls.

No, what made Elizabeth different was her _ability_. She didn't know how else to describe the bizarre things her mind seemed to do at random. She had déjà vu—_major_ déjà vu. She would have dreams and flashes that would come true anywhere from days to years later. It wasn't coincidence because it happened daily, and unless she intervened, they would _always_ come true. Sometimes, her intervention was what caused the vision to happen. It was a no-win situation. It was also flawed. The course of her visions depended on the actions of people in them; ergo, the visions were susceptible to change at any time. Elizabeth never told anyone about this; people could simply tell that she was "a freak"—as they so eloquently put it.

Even though she was an outcast, Elizabeth never tried to be normal. If people didn't like her the way she was, she didn't care—she had a low enough self-esteem without their criticism.

Lately, she had been having dreams that were weirder than usual. In these dreams, she saw herself in a dungeon made of ice. Sitting next to her, chained with iron shackles just like hers, was a young boy, at least twelve years old. His hair was black and his pitiful eyes were brown, but other than that, he could've passed for Elizabeth's brother. Across the dungeon lay a strange man with the legs and horns of a goat. He had been beaten badly and could not get up because his ankles were shackled. The dream was so real that Elizabeth would wake up feeling as if she'd slept in a snow drift.

With a sigh, she got up, put her tray of half-eaten food on the conveyor belt to be dumped and washed, and left the dining hall. She had some time before her next class—English Horseback Riding—so she decided to take a nature walk through the campus—she needed a stress reliever. It was warm outside, but in a comfortable way, especially after being in the freezing dining hall. The sun shone brightly and birds all over the campus were singing happy little songs. As she walked, Elizabeth thought about the conversation she had had with her roommate, Ebony, the previous night. She had invited her to come to Florida with her over Spring Break. Elizabeth wasn't really sure if she wanted to go.

Truthfully, the idea of hot weather and hot sand didn't appeal much to Elizabeth. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. Ebony had promised that there would be plenty of cute guys to flirt with. An appealing fantasy—if Elizabeth hadn't recently been through an ugly break up. She shook the thought out of her head before it could consume her and put her in a bad mood.

Looking at her cell phone, Elizabeth decided that she should start heading to the stables for class. She made an about face—and saw a sight that made the air rush out of her lungs. A few feet away from her, leaning against a tree, making out with some woman, was her ex-fiancé Brandon. Elizabeth wasn't sure what to feel. A brutal knife twisted itself in her gut; it mutilated her heart, which had sunk deep into the pit of her stomach. At the same time, the evil monster hatred reared its ugly head, begging for the chance to knock the guy over the head with a fallen tree branch from the blossoming cherry tree next to her.

_No! I must not let this affect me! I don't care! I. Do. Not. Care. Chin up, shoulders back, look nonchalant!_ Elizabeth thought in panic. She patted her hair a couple of times, squared her shoulders, and walked down the sidewalk like a girl on a mission—a mission to ignore the smutty activities of her ex and his newest conquest. Elizabeth sauntered past them quickly, fighting the urge to glare at them. Once she was out of sight, she let out a sigh of relief—they hadn't noticed her. With her jaw locked and her fists clenched, Elizabeth shuffled to a nearby fountain and sat on its creamy marble edges.

**I thought that you'd be loving me.  
>I thought you were the one who'd stay forever.<br>But now forever's come and gone  
>And I'm still here alone.<strong>

**'Cause you were only playing,**  
><strong>You were only playing with my heart.<strong>  
><strong>I was never waiting,<strong>  
><strong>I was never waiting for the tears to start.<strong>  
><strong>It was you who put the clouds around me.<strong>  
><strong>It was you who made the tears fall down.<strong>  
><strong>It was you who broke my heart in pieces.<strong>  
><strong>It was you, it was you who made my blue eyes blue.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I never should have trusted you.<strong>

**I thought that I'd be all you need.**  
><strong>In your eyes I thought I saw my heaven.<strong>  
><strong>And now my heaven's gone away<strong>  
><strong>And I'm out in the cold.<strong>

**'Cause you had me believing,**  
><strong>You had me believing in a lie.<strong>  
><strong>Guess I couldn't see it,<strong>  
><strong>I guess I couldn't see it till I saw goodbye. …<strong>

**'Cause you were only playing,**  
><strong>You were only playing with my heart.<strong>  
><strong>I was never waiting,<strong>  
><strong>I was never waiting for the tears to start.<strong>

**It was you who put the clouds around me.**  
><strong>It was you.<strong>

**It was you who put those clouds around me.**  
><strong>It was you who made those tears fall down.<strong>  
><strong>Only you who broke my heart in pieces.<strong>  
><strong>It was you, it was you, who made my blue eyes blue.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I never should have trusted you.<strong>

A tear trickled down Elizabeth's cheek and fell from her chin. As she turned her gaze to watch the tear splash into the water, she noticed something strange—the reflection in the fountain's water was _different_. Elizabeth glanced at her surroundings, then back into the water. Nope, she wasn't crazy; the reflection wasn't right. Instead of budding trees, blue skies, and spring time sunshine, the reflection in the water was one of frozen trees, falling snow, and a sunless, gray sky. Elizabeth squinted. Was she having a vision?

Curiously, she reached her hand down and dipped it into the icy water. As soon as she did so, she felt a strong tugging sensation; as if someone was grabbing her arm and was dragging her toward them. She struggled, yanking her arm back, to no avail. As she was pulled into the reflection, her screams were drowned in icy water.


	2. Talking Animals, Prophecies, & Edmund

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything Narnia related!

Song for this chapter: N/A

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Elizabeth was under water—and boy was it cold! It was the coldest thing she had ever felt in her entire eighteen years of life! The water seemed to cut through to her core like knives as she struggled to find the surface. Suddenly, she smashed against a thick ceiling of ice. She beat her fists against the ice, but all it did was hurt her. She tried to scream for help, but that only made her swallow more water. Elizabeth had only ever been able to hold her breath for fifteen seconds at one time, and those fifteen seconds were up. She began to feel weak; her struggling grew slower and more sluggish. Her lungs felt as if they were about to explode out of her chest.

Suddenly—the ice was busted and she felt her body being pulled from her icy prison. As soon as her head reached the surface, she took the biggest gulp of air she had ever taken and began to pant for oxygen. She was dizzy. She heard voices, but they all ran together. She could feel her heartbeat throbbing in her skull as it began to beat oxygenated blood back to her starving brain. When she could breathe normally again, Elizabeth opened her eyes. She was lying on her side, coughing up water, in the snow; four children—two boys and two girls—and two ginormous beavers stood around her, looking concerned. Why? She didn't know them. How had they even found her?

"Miss, can you hear me?" the oldest boy said, bending down to her. Elizabeth tried to speak, but found that her throat was terribly sore. She settled for nodding.

"Good. Can you speak?" the boy asked. Who did he think he was, a doctor of some kind? He couldn't have been more than fifteen! Nevertheless, she shook her head no and pointed to her throat. The more feminine of the two beavers spoke. A _beaver_ _spoke_. Elizabeth felt her eyes widen in shock.

"I think she's trying to say her throat hurts, Your Majesty." The beaver was definitely female, not only that, but she had an Irish—or maybe Scottish—accent as well!

She regarded the boy as "Your Majesty", so _that's_ why he was trying so hard; he was a prince of some kind. _Where the hell am I?_ Elizabeth thought. She put her hand to her head. _I must have fallen in the fountain and passed out. I'm either dead, or having one crazy dream._

"I don't think any introduction is needed for this one; the prophesy mentions another Daughter Eve coming to join the future kings and queens," the male beaver said, putting his paw on his mate's shoulder.

"Oh right! Now I remember! Ooh, Aslan will be so happy to see this!" the female beaver said excitedly.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Were these people nuts? What were they talking about? Having had enough, she rolled over onto her stomach and tried to push herself up off the ground. She was a bit shaky, but refused any help from the prince.

"O…kay. …I…would like…to know….what the _hell_ is going on here?" Elizabeth spat out. Her voice was a mere croak at first, but turned into a shout at the end. The children and beavers looked taken aback.

"Who are you people? Where am I? And what in God's name are you going on about?" she continued, annoyance present in her voice. The male beaver stepped forward.

"That is a conversation best left for _inside_. Follow us." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as the two beavers scurried into a dam that she had failed to notice on account of her almost drowning. Despite her distrust, she followed the beavers inside, the four children on her heels.

Once inside, the eldest boy closed the little door behind them, closing out the harsh, winter air. Elizabeth scrutinized the dam-house carefully. Had she not seen the outside of the house, she would've thought it was just a home for really short people. There was a quaint little kitchen, complete with cabinets and little mugs on little hooks. There was a fireplace, holding a roaring fire that was heating up a kettle of tea. There was even a rocking chair and a basket of sewing items. Next to the second boy was a ladder that led to a tiny upstairs room, presumably for children-beavers. Crazy as it all seemed, Elizabeth felt as if she had been here before in a dream, but had long ago erased it from her mind.

The eldest boy and the two girls sat around a table that was much too small, while the second boy stayed where he was, bitterness and discomfort written all over his face. Although she did not know him, Elizabeth had a very strong urge to smack him upside the head. She turned to him, arms crossed, eyes narrowed accusingly.

"So, what did you do to make your siblings mad at you?" she asked. The boy looked startled and sneered.

"What do you mean? You don't even know me. How do you know we're siblings?" Elizabeth smirked—she had touched a nerve.

"Because you have the same skin color as the two girls, the same hair and earlobes as the older girl, and the same nose as the younger girl. Also, all three of them seem to be ignoring you, and you seem very pissed off. So you must have done _something_. So what is it?" Elizabeth replied.

"You don't know anything. And it's none of your business anyway, so why don't you sod off?" the boy exclaimed harshly.

"Edmund!" the eldest boy exclaimed. "Watch your language! And be nice to her, she's not bothering you!"

"So your name is Edmund." Elizabeth mumbled. The eldest boy looked up at her.

"I apologize for his behavior. Feel free to hit him if you want," he said. The eldest girl smacked his arm.

"Peter!" she exclaimed. Elizabeth grinned.

"Don't worry about it, _Peter_; I've had plenty of experience with obnoxious boys. I can take care of it."

Suddenly, the younger girl got up from the table and came to stand in front of Elizabeth. Politely, she stuck out her hand for a handshake and smiled cheerfully.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie. This is my sister Susan. I believe my brothers need no introduction. What is your name?" Elizabeth was taken aback by the maturity of the child's manners. She was _clearly_ not from the twenty-first century.

"Uh…I'm Elizabeth Rushelle. Pleasure to meet you…Lucy," she replied uncomfortably. She never did well with cheerful people. Not anymore anyway. Lucy grinned.

"Come sit with us?" she asked, holding out her little hand.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth took it and let the girl lead her to a pillow on the floor next to her. The male beaver sat at the table with a mug of ale in his hand, while his mate moved around the kitchen and the fireplace, preparing something that smelled quite fishy.

"Okay, now that we're inside. Will _somebody_ please tell me what's going on?" Elizabeth asked, exasperation clear in her tone of voice. The beavers looked at each other.

"We're in Narnia! I found it in the back of the wardrobe in Professor Kirk's mansion!" Lucy blurted out gleefully. "It's a magical world with fauns! And animals that talk, like Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, and it's under a spell by an evil witch named Jadis. She thinks she's queen, but she really isn't." Elizabeth just stared at the little girl questioningly. She felt like saying "you're crazy" but her heart was saying "no she's not; she's right".

"Well, actually, that's just about it. There's just one more thing." Mr. Beaver said.

He started going on and on about some prophecy of two Three Sons of Adam and Three Daughters of. Two Sons of Adam would become kings of Narnia, alongside two of the Daughters of Eve. One Daughter of Eve, however, would be born with magic blood in her veins. This blood would be passed down from her ancestors that left Narnia long ago. She would be the Warrior of Narnia. Bound forever to guard and protect it, and all its inhabitants—especially the kings and queens—from danger. The third Son of Adam, also born with magic in his blood, would be brought to Narnia specifically for the Warrior. He was known as the Heart. It was his destiny to save the Warrior from an unknown evil.

Unfortunately, most of this information went over Elizabeth's head—because she was too busy trying to keep her head from exploding. The moment Mr. Beaver had started to speak, she started having a vision. This time, she did not see the future; she was seeing the past—the Pevensie children's past. She saw the London Air Raid and she saw them being put on a train, headed for the mansion of Professor Digory Kirk. She saw everything up to now. Then, with a jolt of pain, her vision switched to the future. She saw Edmund standing before the White Witch—he was betraying his brothers and sisters. Elizabeth's mind snapped back to reality, and as it did, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

When her head cleared, she sat up straighter and looked behind her. _Shit!_ She thought when she realized Edmund had slipped out of the dam unnoticed. _There is no way I'm letting that little jerk betray us all! Child or not, I'm going to put my foot where the sun don't shine once I find him!_ With that thought in mind, Elizabeth stood from the table and slipped out the door unnoticed; leaving the remaining Pevensies to argue over whether or not to stay or leave Narnia.

Elizabeth dashed through the snow—no pun intended—following Edmund's tracks through the woods. She panted and trembled as the icy wind whistled through the trees and sliced through her body. She was, after all, still damp and she was only wearing a Thousand Foot Krutch t-shirt with jeans and combat boots.

"_Dashing through the snow, searching for an English brat. Freezing my ass off, this boy is gonna get it!_" Elizabeth sang lightly as she neared the witch's ice palace. She slowed to a jog when she saw the palace clearly. There, walking through the tall, iron gates was Edmund, looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. She growled. That little punk was definitely cruising for a bruising from her.

Quickly, as the gates started to close, she sprinted through the snow and slipped through just in time. The gates closed with a squeak behind her—she was trapped. She turned to face the courtyard…and gasped. There were hundreds of stone statues placed at random spots throughout the courtyard. All were incredibly lifelike and all had visages contorted with utmost fear and despair. A chill went down Elizabeth's spine, and it wasn't from the cold air.

With a deep breath, she walked around the statues in the direction she saw Edmund go. She reached the door just in time to see him being pinned by a large—talking—wolf. _Great, now he's gone and made a wolf angry. What kind of idiot is he?_ She thought, picking up a decent sized rock. She aimed for the wolf's head—and missed horribly. _Wow, I throw like a girl. A really sissy girl._ Even though the rock missed, it clattered on the stone floor, causing the wolf and Edmund to look in her direction.

"You! What are you doing here?" Edmund exclaimed, momentarily forgetting that he was pinned under a wolf.

"I'm here to save your sorry hide from betraying your siblings!" Elizabeth replied. She turned her gaze to the wolf.

"Get off of him. He's mine to kill." The wolf stared at her.

"We both know you can't fight me. You can't even throw a stone. I won't hurt the boy. I wouldn't want to suffer the wrath of Her Majesty if I did. _You_ on the other hand, I can kill. And to be honest, I _am_ quite hungry." Elizabeth tried to stifle a squeak.

It sucked when talking animals threatened you. Worse, it sucked when they were right. She was not a fast runner, or a good fighter. As a matter of fact, the only fights she had ever been in were verbal ones. Now what?

"Maugrim!" a cold voice exclaimed from the doorway. The wolf laid his ears back and slowly backed off of Edmund. Elizabeth's heart froze in her chest. A voice that cold could only come from one person—Jadis. _How do I know that? I've never even been here before. … Right?_ Elizabeth thought.

Against her better judgment, she turned her gaze upward to the figure standing in the doorway. Her eyes froze on the woman, afraid to move an inch. The White Witch was tall—she couldn't have been shorter than seven feet—and she was shapely. Her skin was, quite literally, as white as the snow itself, which contrasted greatly against her blood-red lips and coal-black hair. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but it was the kind of beauty to be feared, not admired. Jadis smiled and Elizabeth felt icicles trickle down her spine.

"I have been waiting for you."


	3. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

Song for this chapter: "**Cry Little Sister**_"_ from the Lost Boys soundtrack (I know it may not seem fitting, but it goes with the temptation Elizabeth faces in the chapter.)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Narnia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Elizabeth was curled up in a ball, trying to conserve any body heat she had. Unfortunately, it's hard to keep warm when you're in a dungeon made of ice. The White Witch had been very angry when Edmund came to her without his siblings, but she spared his life only when he sold out their current location. Why she had spared Elizabeth's life remained a mystery. Elizabeth looked up at Edmund through frozen eyelashes and felt an overwhelming urge to beat his face into the wall.

"Why, Edmund? Can you tell me why you've decide to be a traitorous little troll and sell out your own family?" she asked venomously. Edmund sniffed and turned his face away from her.

"What? Is your reward not everything you hoped it would be? Is this not fit enough for a king, Edmund? Huh? Answer me!" she prodded.

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't know she wanted to kill us. I just thought she would—"

"Put you on a pedestal and make your siblings your slaves?" Elizabeth interrupted. Edmund looked down shamefully at his hands.

"Listen, Edmund, you can't hate your siblings. Well, you _can_, but you _shouldn't_. I know more about you than you may realize. I know you've been through a lot of horrible things here lately, but that doesn't excuse betraying your family. I know Peter especially rubs you the wrong way sometimes doesn't he?" Edmund nodded lightly.

"You have to understand, your mom told him to look after you and the others. Being the oldest son, he's the one who has to be the man of the house without your father around. He's not trying to be mean; he just doesn't know how to handle this responsibility yet. And you don't make it any easier by being obnoxious to Lucy," she explained, trying to be understanding but still wanting to smack the boy. Edmund looked up at her.

"Don't you have anyone that you hate?" he asked. Elizabeth frowned. As a matter of fact, she did. There was one person on earth that she hated enough to kill. He had crushed her heart into a thousand pieces no bigger than grains of sand. He had lied to her, used her, and on top of it all, left her over a stupid text. He had said things, done things, made her feels things that were downright horrible. All she wanted was his suffering. Just thinking about him made her blood boil.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming toward the dungeon. They belonged to something big and heavy—probably one of the witch's Minotaurs. Sure enough, a black Minotaur clopped up to the door of the cell and pulled out a large ring of keys. The keys jangled as he unlocked the door and swung it open. The thing trudged over to Elizabeth, grabbed her chains, and pulled her roughly from the floor.

"Her Majesty wants to see you," the Minotaur said in a deep, rumbling voice. Without waiting for a response, he half-dragged Elizabeth from the cell and locked the door behind him, leaving Edmund and Mr. Tumnus alone. Or so they thought.

From a dark corner of the cell came a small cough. Mr. Tumnus, who had been silently eating stale bread up to this point, yelped at the unfamiliar sound. Edmund jumped where he sat and turned his gaze to the shadows. He squinted as much as he could, but he could only make out a basic outline of something—or someone—curled up in the corner.

"Is s-somebody there?" Edmund asked tentatively. What could possibly be worse than Jadis?

Another cough came from the corner. Then, the figure started to uncurl and scooted into the icy-blue light. It was a man. He had to be at least Elizabeth's age, maybe a year's difference at most. His skin had a light, toffee-colored tan to it, but was covered in ice crystals and turning blue—showing that he must have been there for quite some time. His golden blonde hair was wavy and unruly, just long enough to cover the tops of his ears, but had icicles through it. His eyes were a caramel brown. It was hard to tell how tall he was, but Edmund guessed that he was about Peter's height.

"Who are you?" Mr. Tumnus asked anxiously.

"My name is Arthur. To whom do I have the pleasure of sharing my cell with?" the stranger replied, a hint of dry humor in his voice.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie and this is Mr. Tumnus." Edmund answered.

"What a pleasure to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but as you can see I'm otherwise engaged." Arthur said shaking his wrists to make the shackles that bound them shake.

"What are you here for?" Edmund asked. Arthur smiled bitterly.

"For being human. I found Narnia by accident about a month ago. I was playing paintball in the woods near my house. I crawled into a thicket to hide, but it seemed deeper than I expected. When I emerged from it, I was surprised to be surrounded by snow. Even stranger, standing mere feet away from me was a lamppost growing from the ground. I thought I had gone insane," he explained. "Thankfully, a talking badger found me before the White Witch did, but he couldn't hide me for long before she found us. I escaped; he didn't."

"Do you know why you were summoned to Narnia?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"I overheard the badger talking about a prophecy. He said that three Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve would come to Narnia to save it from the White Witch. Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve would rule in Cair Paravel as kings and queen, whereas the third Son of Adam and third Daughter of Eve would be more like protectors; specifically the Daughter of Eve. She is the Warrior of Narnia and he is the Heart. I'm not really sure what that means for me." Arthur answered.

"How do you know it is _you_ who are the Heart, good sir?" Mr. Tumnus asked. Arthur smirked and placed his hand, palm-down on the ice. He closed his eyes, concentrated, and then removed his hand. There, where his palm had been, was a cluster of small, blue flowers. Edmund stared in awe, but Tumnus was not surprised—things like this were not unusual occurrences in Narnia.

"The Heart has the power of earth and the power to awaken emotions in others. All my life, I've been able to read people's emotions as if they were written in front of me—call it a gut feeling; I can affect them quite easily. I was always told I had a certain _charismatic_ nature, but I never thought it was as true as it is. The power to grow things—to awaken things—didn't come to me until I came here." Arthur explained.

"If you have these powers, what powers does the Warrior have?" Edmund asked curiously.

"From what Badger has told me, she sees things before they happen and has the elemental power of water. I just wish I knew who she was." Arthur replied. Suddenly, a thought came to Edmund—something that hadn't occurred to him until now.

"It's Elizabeth! She's the Warrior of Narnia! That's how she knew I was coming here! _That's_ what she meant when she said she knew more about me than I realized! She sees things before they happen!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Then it's only a matter of time before she discovers her power of water." Mr. Tumnus mused.

"Is Elizabeth the girl that was here earlier?" Arthur asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes. We found her in the water by the Beavers' dam; she was trapped under the ice." Edmund replied.

"Do you know her last name?" Arthur prodded eagerly.

"I think she said it was Rushelle. Yes, I believe that's it." Edmund answered.

"I knew her voice was familiar! I just didn't think it was possible that she could really be here!" Arthur exclaimed, smiling brighter than he had since he found Narnia.

"The two of you are previously acquainted?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Yes! We participate in the same medieval reenactments. We're in different groups, but our groups tend to cross paths. I've always had some sort of pull to her. I don't think she ever knew of my feelings for her." Arthur said with a disappointed frown. "We were close friends though. I've never met anyone quite like her. She sees things differently and she never pretends to be something she's not. She's also got the lowest self-esteem of anyone I've ever met. She doesn't care about anyone's approval—unless it's her own. And she _never_ approves. It drives me crazy. No one, particularly herself, sees her the way I do. When I look at her, I see the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out."

"She doesn't take anything from anybody; that much is true." Edmund mumbled. Arthur chuckled.

"It's one of the things I like about her. To understand it though, you'd have to know her past. She's been hurt many times over and a person's heart can only be repaired so much before they turn cold. Don't let her fool you. She's strong, but broken." Arthur responded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the throne room of the palace, Elizabeth stood in front of the White Witch—looking less than thrilled—and waited for some sort of torture to take place.<p>

"Do you know why you are here, Elizabeth?" Jadis asked, her voice never changing tone; always ice cold. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Because you summoned me into this freakishly cold room?" Jadis glared at her response.

"No. I have brought you before me because I have something to offer you; a deal of sorts." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"What could you _possibly_ offer me?" she asked. Jadis smirked knowingly.

"Come now, girl, we both know how powerful you are. The powers you have could match my own, if harnessed correctly. I know how to do that, if you let me."

"Why would I let you train me?" Elizabeth asked, still skeptical, but also slightly intrigued.

**A last fire will rise behind those eyes.**

**Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie.**

**Immortal fear, that voice so clear.**

**Through broken walls, that scream I hear.**

"Because, dear one, I can make it so that you _never_ feel any pain ever again." Jadis said. Elizabeth stared, not willing to admit that these words piqued her interest. Jadis stood up and glided down from her throne to circle slowly around the nervous Warrior.

**Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall.**

**Come to your brother - Thou shall not die.**

**Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear.**

**Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill.**

"I know the pain you have felt deep inside you. It burns like fire until it melts your heart. It throbs like acid in your veins and just when you think it's over, you set yourself up for more. I can feel the pain radiating from it. It practically screams for release." Jadis said her voice low and smooth. She bent down and placed her cold lips against Elizabeth's ear and clutched her shoulders. "I can pluck out the pain and give you a life that you never dreamed possible. Does that not sound good?" Elizabeth trembled, but this time, not from the cold.

**Blue masquerade, strangers look on.**

**When will they learn this loneliness?**

**Temptation heat beats like a drum,**

**Deep in your veins, I will not lie.**

The idea of life without heartache was a seducing proposition. It sounded like the hallelujah chorus, tasted like melted chocolate on the tongue, felt like velvet rushing over skin—and Elizabeth was dying for it. Her knees felt weak at the idea of this painless existence. No more hurt, no more sadness, not even love. Though a part of her was screaming no, the dominant part of her was giving in to the silent seduction—the seduction of peace and freedom.

**Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall.**

**Come to your brother - Thou shall not die.**

**Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear.**

**Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill.**

"W-what, would I have to do?" Elizabeth asked, stumbling over her words as the temptation filled her. Her blood rushed through her veins and her heart pounded behind her ribcage like punk rocker on drums. Jadis smiled.

**My Shangri-Las,**

**I can't forget**

**Why you were mine.**

**I need you now.**

"Why, become my ally, of course. With your power—and mine—we can rule Narnia together. Nothing and no one could ever stand up to us. What shall it be?" Elizabeth trembled as she turned to face the witch.

**Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall.**

**Come to your brother - Thou shall not die.**

**Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear.**

**Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill.**

"Yes."


	4. Witchy Woman

DISCLAIMER: I still do NOT own the songs or anything Narnia related.

Songs for this chapter: _**"**_**Witchy Woman**_**"**_** by the Eagles**

_"Never Be the Same"__ by Red_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

After a while, Edmund, Arthur, and Mr. Tumnus lost all sense of time. It was nearly impossible to tell what time of day it was or how many days they'd been there; time seemed longer than they remembered. The three of them were fast asleep one night when suddenly—

Each one of them was awakened by a chill running up and down their spines like ice water; the Witch was coming. Mr. Tumnus scooted as far back into his cubby as he possibly could, as if he was trying to meld with the wall. Arthur sat up; his body tense and ready should the worst come. Edmund sat up and cowered in his corner, fearing another beating.

The swish of her skirt could be heard as she drew nearer to the cell. The sound was accompanied by the jangle of keys. Odd, usually Jadis never retrieved them herself—this must be something important to her; or she must be really angry.

Mr. Tumnus stifled a fearful sob, Edmund gulped audibly, while Arthur's body tensed. Nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see. The woman that unlocked the door and glided into the cell was not Jadis, but _Elizabeth_. The eyes of the prisoners widened until one might expect their eyeballs to fall right out of their sockets.

**Raven hair and ruby lips,**

**Sparks fly from her fingertips.**

**Echoed voices in the night;**

**She's a restless spirit on an endless flight.**

Instead of her t-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops Elizabeth was now in a floor-length gown. It barely grazed the floor in the front but had a long train in the back. It was sleeveless and the bodice was edged in spiky little things that resembled icicles. The bodice hugged her body until it reached her mid-thigh, then flared out like a calla lily—a frozen calla lily perhaps. The dress appeared to be made out of satin and was a frightening, frozen-corpse-blue color.

**Whooohooo witchy woman, see how high she flies.**

**Whoohoo witchy woman she got the moon in her eye.**

But it wasn't her dress or her upswept hair or her sharp, silver-and-ice coronet that frightened them; what frightened them was the look in her eyes and the color of her skin. Her eyes held nothing but ice—and hatred. It was as if Elizabeth was gone and her body was just harboring a malevolent spirit hell-bent on making people suffer. Her skin was as white as the snow outside and her lips were a frozen purple color. Over the part of her chest where her heart lay was a peculiar mark. It looked almost as if she had been stabbed with dry ice. The wound even looked frost-bitten.

**She held me spellbound in the night—**

**Dancing shadows and firelight.**

**Crazy laughter in another room**

**And she drove herself to madness with a silver spoon.**

"Elizabeth, is that you?" Edmund asked tentatively, hoping beyond hope that this was a clever act to set them free.

**Whoohoo witchy woman see how high she flies.  
>Whoohoo witchy woman she got the moon in her eye.<strong>

Wrong. Elizabeth lashed out, putting her hand on his head and bashing it into the icy wall. It was hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to knock him out.

**Well I know you want a lover, let me tell you, brother, she's been sleeping in the devil's bed.**

**And there's some rumors going 'round, someone's underground.**

**She can rock you in the nighttime 'til your skin turns red.**

"You will only speak when spoken to!" she hissed, her icy breath hitting Edmund in the face. Arthur stood up, wobbling a little, and came face to face with the girl he hadn't seen in what seemed like years. He stared into her now ice-colored eyes and searched for something to give him any indication that she was still in there.

**Whoohoo witchy woman, see how high she flies.**

**Whoohoo witchy woman, she's got the moon in her eye.**

"Elizabeth, do you remember me at all? It's me, Arthur!" He reached up tentatively to caress her cheek. Suddenly, there was a flicker of something in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come. Just as his fingertips touched her cheek, she grabbed his wrist with lightning speed and crushed it in her icy grip. It was as if her fist was made of iron. Arthur, despite his better judgment, cried out in pain as she pushed him to the floor with an icy glare.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you. I do _not_ remember you. You are _nothing_ to me," Elizabeth said, icy venom dripping from every word. "Her Majesty wishes to see you—_now_!" Elizabeth pointed to Edmund and Mr. Tumnus. Using strength they never thought she could have, she dragged the faun and the cowering boy from the cell, through the palace, and into the throne room. Arthur lay on the floor of the cell, clutching his broken wrist, trying not to focus on his broken heart.

_I know you. Who are you now?_

_Look into my eyes if you can't remember._

_Do you remember?_

He didn't know how, but the witch had gotten Elizabeth to join her. He heart was frozen against everything. She'd used Elizabeth's pain to create a new ally. If Elizabeth couldn't be reached, she'd have to be killed, and Arthur knew right now that he could not handle that. He loved her—against all odds; for as long as his heart would beat.

_I can see. I can still find._

_You're the only voice my heart can recognize._

_But I can't hear you now._

Elizabeth claimed to not know him, but when he spoke to her, he saw a flicker of life in her eyes. That meant there was still hope for her. As long as her heart was not completely frozen, Arthur had a chance to reach her. And reach her he would. There was no other option he would accept.

_I'll never be the same._

_I'm caught inside the memories, the promises_

_Our yesterdays and I belong to you._

_I just can't walk away._

_'Cause after loving you_

_I can never be the same._

_And how can I pretend I've never known you?_

_Like it was all a dream, no._

_I know I'll never forget_

_The way I always felt with you beside me_

_And how you loved me then._

_You led me here,_

_Then I watched you disappear._

_You left this emptiness inside_

_And I can't turn back time_

_No! stay!_

_Nothing compares to you._

_Nothing compares to you._

_I can't let you go._

_Can't let you go._

_I. Can't. Let. Go._

_I'll never be the same,_

_Not after loving you,_

_Not after loving you, no._

_I can never be the same._

_I will never be the same._

_I just can't walk away._

_No, I can't walk away from you._


	5. Levana

DISCLAIMER: I still do NOT own Narnia or the songs used.

Song for this chapter: N/A

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Edmund and Mr. Tumnus were dragged into the throne room and thrown roughly to the ground at Jadis' feet. The Witch smiled coldly at Elizabeth.

"Thank you, my child." Elizabeth nodded respectfully and went to stand by her side. Jadis turned her withering gaze to her two prisoners, particularly Edmund.

"My wolves tore that dam apart. Your little family is nowhere to be found." Jadis said. Yep, she was definitely pissed. "Where _are_ they?" Edmund froze. He had no clue where exactly they were, only that they were going to see someone called Aslan.

"Do I have to beat it out of you, or are you going to answer her yourself?" Elizabeth asked harshly.

"I-I don't know." Edmund stammered pitifully. Jadis' eyes narrowed.

"Then you are of no further use to me. Levana, kill him." Jadis said, nodding to Elizabeth.

Levana was the name she had decided to christen her with. Elizabeth nodded. In a flash, she was crouched behind Edmund, ready to slit his throat with a stiletto made of ice and watch him bleed to death. Edmund cried out as she pressed the blade to his throat. He was surprised to be alive as it was.

"Wait!" Edmund exclaimed. Jadis gestured for Elizabeth to ease up, which she did, albeit reluctantly.

"The beaver said something about Aslan."

At these words, Jadis froze—no pun intended. If there was ever a time where fear was present in her eyes, that time was now. Fear and anger stayed masked behind her icy façade. A ripple of warmth spread through Elizabeth's body and she felt her heart beat for the first time since she'd turned. Jadis saw this and frowned. No matter, she would take care of it later.

"Aslan? _Where_ is Aslan?" Jadis asked. Edmund stammered.

"The boy can't be expected to know anything, Your Majesty." Mr. Tumnus stammered, trying to cover-up what Edmund had said. Jadis nodded to Elizabeth to hit him, but it didn't work. Elizabeth sat in the same spot, staring at the knife in her hand as if wondering how it got there.

_Whack!_ She used the hilt of the stiletto and bashed Mr. Tumnus in the temple with it, then returned to stand next to Jadis. Jadis leaned close to her and whispered, "I'll deal with you later." She turned back to Edmund.

"I said: _where_ is Aslan?"

"I-I don't know. I left before they said anything. I wanted to see you!" Edmund exclaimed, trying to avoid being killed. Deep inside, he felt sick with himself for what he was saying. If he lived, he swore he'd make up for it later. Jadis turned to Mr. Tumnus.

"Do you know why you're here, faun?" she asked coldly.

"Because I believe in a _free_ Narnia." Mr. Tumnus replied bravely. Jadis sneered and pointed to Edmund.

"You're here because _he_ turned you in—for sweeties." Mr. Tumnus' eyes shifted to a very guilty Edmund. He couldn't believe the would-be king had betrayed everyone he was supposed to stand for. Then again, it was hard to believe the Warrior of Narnia was now the Ice Witch. Edmund hung his head in shame. Jadis watched the scene unfold with amusement. She turned to a Minotaur standing by the door.

"Guard! Take the faun outside and ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family." The Minotaur nodded and dragged the poor faun out of the room.

Jadis stood up and turned to Elizabeth. Without a word, she raised her wand and stabbed the tip of it into the wound over her heart. Elizabeth gasped and threw her head back. Her back arched and her knees hit the floor. The wand sent blue ripples of magic, liquid ice into her heart, freezing it more. A thin sheet of ice spread over Elizabeth's body. Beads of frozen sweat appeared on her forehead. Her skin turned blue, her lips turned so dark purple that they appeared black, and her eyes turned completely white, save for the black pupils. Her once auburn hair turned platinum blonde, almost white. With a violent jerk, Jadis ripped the wand from Elizabeth's chest, letting her fall forward on her hands and knees.

Elizabeth panted. Only, it wasn't Elizabeth anymore—it was Levana; the emotionless Ice Princess was now complete. She looked up through silver eyelashes and licked her lips. Jadis smiled evilly.

"How does it taste, Ice Princess, to be free?" she asked in a frozen, velvet voice. Levana responded with a dead smile.

"It tastes…like ice, my queen."

"Good." Jadis replied. She turned to Edmund. "Go outside and say goodbye to the faun. Get into the sleigh and wait for me." Edmund, not wanting to get beaten again, did as he was told.

"What am I to do, my Queen?" Levana asked.

"Stay here and guard our last prisoner. I do not want Aslan finding him. When it is time, I will call for you. You will know it when I do." Jadis replied. With a flourish of her fur cape, she turned and glided out of the room, leaving Levana to have her fun with the prisoner—again and again and again.


	6. Bring Me To Life

DISCLAIMER: I still do NOT own Narnia or the songs used.

Songs for this chapter:_ "_**Eyes on Fire**_"_ by Blue Foundation

"_Bring Me to Life"_ by Evanescence

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**I'll seek you out, flay you alive.**

**One more word and you won't survive.**

**And I'm not scared of your stolen power.**

**See right through you any hour.**

Days passed. Jadis had sent a harpy to report back to Levana. Apparently, Edmund had been stolen from her camp by Aslan's soldiers and Maugrim had been killed by the boy, Peter. Jadis was now on her way to Aslan's camp to get the boy back. She planned to kill him on the Stone Table as soon as he was in her grasp. It _was_ her right as Queen of Narnia, after all. Levana hadn't enough emotion in her to really care one way or the other; she was perfectly contented to be left alone to torture Arthur some more.

**I won't soothe your pain.**

**I won't ease your strain.**

**You'd be waiting in vain.**

**I've got nothing for you to gain.**

With her stiletto in her hand, she made her way back to the small dungeon where she found Arthur in the same position he was when she left him. She closed the door behind her and locked it, hanging the keys out of reach. She turned to the man with sadistic grin. She glided over to him and knelt down, running her fingers through his frozen hair.

**I'm taking it slow, feeding my flame,**

**Shuffling the cards of your game.**

**And just in time, in the right place,**

**Suddenly I will place my ace.**

"Aw, poor, poor boy, you've been trapped up here without the tenderness and warmth of a woman for such a long time. Would you like some?" she taunted. Her voice was like as assault on Arthur's ears, for it was too cold and emotionless to ever be Elizabeth's voice. He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill. If she was this far gone, it might be too late to save her. With a deep breath, he turned to her, his visage stone-like.

**I won't soothe your pain.**

**I won't ease your strain.**

**You'd be waiting in vain.**

**I've got nothing for you to gain.**

"I don't see a woman in this room. I see a corpse." Levana frowned. She drew her lips as close to his as possible without touching them.

**Eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze;**

**Felling any foe with my gaze;**

**Steadily emerging with grace.**

"I can give you freedom. I can take away this pain you feel. Aren't you longing for something, _Arthurrr_? Is there nothing you want?" she purred. Arthur got an idea.

**And just in time, in the right place-  
>Steadily emerging with grace.<strong>

"Actually, there is something I want…_very_ much." Without warning, he swung his shackled arms over Levana's head and kissed her hard on her cold lips. Although she struggled, she found he had grown surprisingly strong, and she could not break free. Arthur opened up his wounded heart and used every bit of his power, magic or otherwise, to pour all his love and passion for Elizabeth into that single kiss. Levana could feel the ice in her heart crackling and it felt like the stabbing of a thousand knives. Arthur pulled back from the kiss and stared into her color-less eyes.

"I want Elizabeth to come back to me," he said, panting slightly from the kiss.

Levana's lips were turning rosy pink, as were her cheeks. Her body began to thaw; the ice that coated her skin cracked and fell away, revealing the ivory skin beneath. She shrieked in pain and threw herself again the wall, writhing and squirming like a dying animal. Arthur sat up; using his newfound strength, he broke the shackles on his wrists and kneeled in front of the banshee that was his beloved.

Elizabeth: _How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I've become so numb?_

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold; until you find it there and lead it back…home._

Arthur:_ (Wake me up!)  
><em>Elizabeth: _Wake me up inside.  
><em>Arthur: _(I can't wake up!)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>_Arthur: _(Save me!)  
><em>Elizabeth:_ Call my name and save me from the dark.  
><em>Arthur_: (Wake me up!)  
><em>Elizabeth_: Bid my blood to run…  
><em>Arthur_: (I can't wake up!)  
><em>Elizabeth_: Before I come undone.  
><em>Arthur_: (Save me!)  
><em>Elizabeth_: Save me from the nothing I've become._

"Save me!" From deep inside Levana, Elizabeth's distorted voice cried out, against the icy hold on her heart.

Elizabeth: _Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me.  
>Breathe into me and make me real.<br>Bring me…to life._

"Listen to me, Elizabeth, if you are in there. I know you've been hurt. I know the pain you've felt. I can feel it radiating from you. It screams louder than your voice does now. I could feel it in your kiss and it breaks my heart to know you've felt a pain such as this." The thawing Levana clutched her hands over her ears and clawed at them.

Arthur_: (Wake me up!)_  
><span>Elizabeth<span>_: Wake me up inside._  
><span>Arthur<span>_: (I can't wake up!)_  
><span>Elizabeth<span>_: Wake me up inside._  
><span>Arthur<span>_: (Save me!)_  
><span>Elizabeth<span>_: Call my name and save me from the dark._  
><span>Arthur<span>_: (Wake me up!)_  
><span>Elizabeth<span>_: Bid my blood to run…_  
><span>Arthur<span>_: (I can't wake up!)_  
><span>Elizabeth<span>_: Before I come undone._  
><span>Arthur<span>_: (Save me!)_  
><span>Elizabeth<span>_: Save me from the nothing I've become.  
>Bring me to life.<em>  
><span>Arthur<span>:_ (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!)_  
><span>Elizabeth<span>: _Bring me to life._

"NO! You don't know ANYTHING! Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" she shrieked.

"No, I will not stop until you hear what I have to say. _Elizabeth_, you _must_ fight this frost that has covered your heart. A life without feeling is worse than death, and I refuse to let you live like this. If I cannot save you, I must kill you. Please don't let it come to that." Arthur pleaded. Levana stared at him, slushy, half-frozen tears leaking from her eyes, which were slowly turning back to grey.

"I don't know what was done to you to make you feel you had no other way out, but I can _promise_ you that it will never happen again," he told her softly.

Elizabeth: _Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling; only you are the life among the dead._

"How do _you_ know that?" Levana replied, her voice a distorted mix of her cold one and Elizabeth's sad one. Arthur cupped her face in his hands gently.

"I never make promises I can't keep. _Elizabeth_, I _love_ you. I have always loved you. Please, come back to me so I may show you just how much." Levana/Elizabeth let out a painful sob. She didn't know whether to fight or surrender; to cry with joy or sadness. Arthur placed his lips to her warming ones and kissed her softly.

Arthur: _All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see._

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me._

Elizabeth:_ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems; got to open my eyes to everything._

Arthur:_ Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul…_

Elizabeth:_ Don't let me die here!_

Arthur: _There must be something more._

Elizabeth:_ Bring me to life!_

With one last shudder, Levana disappeared and Elizabeth was left to thaw. Her heart began to warm and beat again. Her hair turned back to rosewood and her lips back to their natural, rosy color. The wound on her chest slowly healed until it was as if it had never been there. As she became herself again, she reached her arms up and wrapped them around her rescuer. She ran her fingers through his damp, yet soft hair and caressed the stubble on his chin.

Arthur:_ (Wake me up!)_  
><span>Elizabeth<span>: _Wake me up inside._  
><span>Arthur<span>: _(I can't wake up!)  
><em>Elizabeth: Wake_ me up inside.  
><em>Arthur: _(Save me!)  
><em>Elizabeth: Call_ my name and save me from the dark.  
><em>Arthur: _(Wake me up!)  
><em>Elizabeth: _Bid my blood to run…  
><em>Arthur: _(I can't wake up!)  
><em>Elizabeth:_ Before I come undone.  
><em>Arthur: _(Save me!)  
><em>Elizabeth: _Save me from the nothing I've become.  
>Bring me to life.<br>_Arthur: _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.  
><em>Elizabeth: _Bring me to…life._

When Arthur finally pulled away, he saw the woman he loved staring back at him, tears rolling down her blushing cheeks. He smiled, a tear of joy escaping and falling onto her dress.

"Welcome back," he whispered. Elizabeth giggled through her tears.

"Why did you try so hard to save me?" she asked, her eyes wide and amazingly innocent for a twenty-year-old ex-witch. Arthur smiled.

"Because I love you. Do I need another reason?"

"What if it had been too late? Would you really have killed me?" Elizabeth asked. Arthur frowned. Killing her would have been the right thing to do, rather than let her live in a frozen state. The question was: could he have gone through with it? He honestly didn't know.

"It would've been the right thing to do; the merciful thing to do," he answered with a sigh.

"Oh." Elizabeth responded, hanging her head. Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I never said I'd go through with it," he added. Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for saving me," she whispered. Arthur smiled.

"I will _always_ save you."

Arthur stood up and helped Elizabeth off the ground. The ice in her coronet had melted, leaving only the silver part—which looked like tendrils of water—left. The icicles on her dress had melted, and the color had turned from corpse-blue to a more liquid, aquamarine blue. Because of all the ice that had melted, she was soaking wet; she looked as if she had just gone swimming in her dress.

"Come; let us find a way out of the wretched place. We need to find the others." Arthur said, smiling at his lover. Elizabeth frowned.

"But how shall we do that? We are alone. The only other creatures here are statues." Arthur smiled.

"I think I know how."

The Warrior and the Heart made their way into the dismal courtyard. Elizabeth wanted to cry when she saw all the terrified statues, now knowing exactly what they were. Arthur let go of her hand and left her standing on the stairs. With hope in his heart, he walked up to the first statue that caught his eye: the statue of poor Mr. Tumnus. When Elizabeth saw him, a small sob escaped her lips. How could she have ever helped to cause something like that to happen?

Arthur took a deep breath and placed his hand over Mr. Tumnus' heart. Using the same power he had earlier with Elizabeth, he poured as much love into the statue as he could muster. He hoped beyond hope that it would work. First, the faun's scarf thawed and fell to his side. As Arthur poured more of his power into the statue, it became more and more alive until finally—Mr. Tumnus took a gasp of air and fell forward. Arthur bent down and lifted the faun up into a standing position. Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear and ran to Mr. Tumnus, throwing her arms around him and weeping.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Tumnus! I'm so terribly sorry!" she sobbed. Mr. Tumnus chuckled and dabbed at the Warriors eyes with his scarf.

"All is forgiven." Elizabeth laughed at herself for crying so much and turned to the rest of the statues. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, squeezing her hand. She sighed sullenly.

"What am I even here for? You are the Heart. You saved me and you can save everyone here. You have the power of emotion—specifically love—and that's the greatest power anyone can have. Me, I have nothing except visions. And they couldn't even help me save Edmund, or stand my ground against the White Witch." Arthur smiled softly and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Close your eyes and tell me what you see. Just try it for me." Elizabeth looked at him like he was nuts, but did so anyway.

Suddenly, a vision rushed into her head at warp speed. Her head pounded as if hundreds of dwarves with sledgehammers were beating at her brain.

_Jadis stood in Aslan's tent, radiating with fury. She wanted the Son of Adam to die on the Stone Table. It was her right as Queen of Narnia. She folded her arms like a pouting child._

"_I do not plan to deny your right, Jadis. You will get your bloodshed if that is your wish." Aslan said, his voice deep and rumbling. Jadis narrowed her eyes._

"_Then why did you wish to speak with me alone?" she asked skeptically. Aslan sighed._

"_Because I wish to make a trade with you."_

"_I'm listening." Jadis said, suddenly intrigued._

"_You will not kill the boy on the Stone Table tonight." Aslan said. Jadis looked ready to argue, but Aslan cut her off, "You will take __**me**__ instead." Jadis' eyes were evilly gleeful._

"_Done."_

Suddenly, the vision shifted.

_Aslan was lying on the Stone Table. He had been shaved and beaten and looked very much like an overgrown kitten. His eyes were sad; he actually looked afraid. Evil, grotesque creatures of all kinds stamped their feet and yelled for Jadis to finish the job._

"_In that knowledge, despair and—die!" She plunged a scary-looking knife into Aslan's side and the crowd went silent. Aslan's eyes grew heavy, then they rolled back into his head, and he was gone._

_Jadis stared at the big cat and pronounced him dead. Her eyes had gone completely, frighteningly black. She ordered the troops to prepare for battle as the creatures dispersed._

The scene shifted again.

_This time, they were in the middle of a battle against the White Witch's army. Elizabeth was fighting against an unrecognizable and very ugly creature. Unbeknownst to her, Jadis was fighting with Peter, and winning. Suddenly, Arthur was there. He lunged at the White Witch, but she was ready for him. As he wrapped a scary-looking whip around her, Jadis plunged one of her swords deep into his heart. She smiled an evil smile._

"_Two sacrifices for two traitors." With a violent jerk, she wrenched the sword from his chest and watched as he fell to the ground, bleeding._

_The vision ended with the sounds of Elizabeth screaming._

Elizabeth collapsed, clutching her head and screaming. Arthur and Mr. Tumnus knelt down beside her, unsure of what to do. Arthur pulled her onto his lap and ran his fingers through her hair.

"What is it? What did you see?" he asked worriedly.

Elizabeth's eyes stared deep into his, and he knew there was something horribly wrong—or there would be in the near future. Silently, he begged for her to tell him. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. It was against the rules to tell people if they were in her visions. It wouldn't be right to tell someone "hey, I just saw you murdered".

Elizabeth stood up, pushing the dizziness aside. She looked around at the hundreds of statues that were left in the courtyard.

"We need to revive the rest of them. Aslan's army is going to need all the help it can get." Arthur put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his eyes. Elizabeth kissed him lightly.

"I'll manage," she said, trying and failing to sound reassuring. She had just watched her lover die. Nothing they were about to face could be any worse than that.


	7. Father Christmas

DISCLAIMER: I still only own Arthur, Elizabeth, and this story.

Song for this chapter: N/A

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Night had already fallen when the last of the statues was finally revived. Elizabeth knew that Aslan was on his way to his death at this very moment; she could feel it with every fiber of her being. She felt so useless, standing by and watching while Arthur awakened the Narnians. Mr. Tumnus put a hand on her shoulder.

"What troubles you, dear Warrior?" he asked. Her enhanced Warrior eyesight could see the concern coloring his visage even in the darkness of the courtyard. Elizabeth smiled, though it did not reach her eyes.

"I feel useless. I'm supposed to have the power of water, but what good can that do?" she replied, her voice melancholy.

Suddenly, a deep, warm chuckle was heard coming from the gates of the courtyard. Elizabeth, and everyone else in the courtyard, turned their heads to see none other but Father Christmas with his sack of presents flung over his shoulder. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in awe.

"I _told_ the kids at school he was real! See! I told them! They'll be eating their words now when they find coal in their stockings! Mwahaha!" Elizabeth stopped, mid-rant, when she saw Mr. Tumnus staring at her as if she'd grown a second head. Embarrassed, she composed herself and cleared her throat.

"Um…I have some childhood issues that may need resolving," she said sheepishly.

"_Clearly_." Mr. Tumnus said with a smirk.

Father Christmas made his way over to Elizabeth and Arthur—who had come to stand beside her without her realizing it. Elizabeth grabbed Arthur's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Santa Claus is coming over _here_! The guy, in the red suit, with the _presents_, is coming towards _me_!" she exclaimed under her breath, sounding very much like a child. Arthur chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Yes, I see that," he whispered. Elizabeth grinned sheepishly and turned her gaze to Father Christmas, who now stood a mere foot in front of her. The man slung his bag to the ground in front of him and bowed to the Warrior and the Heart. He stood again, not noticing the surprised look on Elizabeth's face. _Father Christmas just __**bowed**__ to __**me**__. Whoa!_ She thought.

"I could not continue on my way without first stopping by to give the two of you your gifts," he said.

"Gifts?" Elizabeth asked; her interest piqued.

Father Christmas chuckled and opened his bag. From it, he retrieved a pair of sai that were bound together with a violet ribbon. They were beautiful. The knuckles of the handles were golden lions; the handles were wrapped in indigo leather. The tips of the blades were uncannily sharp; the blades themselves were engraved with something in Latin. With the sai, Father Christmas also retrieved a wand similar to Jadis', but instead of ice and silver, it was made of aquamarine and white gold, with some magical, blue liquid inside of its core. He handed these gifts to Elizabeth.

"For you, dear Warrior, use these sai wisely and they shall never fail you." Elizabeth took them and turned them over in her hands.

"I shall use them with utmost care, sir," she said, bowing her head respectfully. Father Christmas smiled.

"Of that I have no doubt. And though your powers are not limited to this wand, you may find it helpful to use it until you are better learned in them. It contains essence of mermaid's tears to enhance the power. Only you are able to use it." Elizabeth took the wand carefully, as if it would break.

"Thank you, sir, but I am afraid my powers are useless," she replied.

"No, my child, not useless. The powers of water are never useless. You would be surprised. The witch uses frozen water to hold eternal winter over everyone. Ice is merely water in another state. And ice is _all_ she controls. _You_, my dear, control water—_all_ states of it; rain, mist, _and_ even ice," Father Christmas pointed out. Elizabeth's face brightened when she came to this realization. Father Christmas bent down and retrieved more presents from his bag.

This time, he retrieved a whip, bound in a tight coil, and a small ring. Arthur took his gifts and scrutinized them carefully. The whip was dark green in color—like the stem of a rose—and had many, many red, four-inch, steel thorns protruding from it everywhere. When he unbound it and let it uncoil, he could feel the magic in it. He shivered.

"Be careful with this weapon, Heart. As long as it is in your hand, it is a _part_ of you. Think of hurting someone and it will do it without hesitation. The only one who can take it out of your hand is _you_. Should anyone else try, it will attack them," he explained. Arthur stared at the whip with glee. Carefully, he recoiled and bound it, hanging it from his belt.

Arthur took the ring—a simple, silver ring with a Latin inscription on it—and slid it on his right hand. Instantly, it turned a leafy green color.

"This ring is a mood ring, for lack of a better term. Having the power to feel and manipulate emotions can be hard to control. This ring will harness that power and keep it from lashing out accidentally. As long as you wear this ring, people's emotions will not affect you unless you want them to; as long as you wear it, your emotions will not affect others unless you make it so," Father Christmas elucidated.

"What does each color mean?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the ring. Father Christmas smiled.

"You will figure it out in time. For now, I must go. There are many more gifts to be delivered in Narnia. Farewell, and good luck."

Father Christmas bowed his head respectfully, and then returned to his sleigh. The Warrior and the Heart watched in awe as he made his reindeer and sleigh float into the sky and fly away into the night. Elizabeth stared at her gifts, and then turned to Arthur, her face serious.

"We need to rally everyone and get to Aslan's camp as fast as possible. Aslan's army is going to need all the help it can get," she said. Arthur nodded in agreement and used his ring to catch the attention of everyone in the camp.

"We need to travel to Aslan's camp and we need to do it fast. They need our assistance greatly and they're getting none of it while we stand here waiting," he called out over the courtyard.

"Narnians assemble!" Elizabeth called out. To her great surprise, every creature there grouped up and then stood in a perfectly organized battalion.

"You are the Warrior; they're obedience to you should not come as a surprise." Mr. Tumnus whispered. Elizabeth straightened up, feeling the full impact of her responsibilities beginning to weigh heavily on her shoulders.

"Um…right…yes. Soldiers, to Aslan's camp!" she called out in her best general's voice. The creatures all did as they were told, turning and filing out the gates toward the camp. Everyone that is, except two talking horses. They approached the Warrior and the Heart, bowing low momentarily.

"If it pleases you, we would like to offer our services. You'll need a method of transportation sooner or later and Aslan's camp is quite far," said the first horse; it was a beautiful, blue roan Arabian stallion.

"That would be lovely, thank you. Do you have a name, noble stallion?" Elizabeth asked.

"You are quite welcome, Your Grace. My name is Aquarius," the stallion replied. He kneeled down, to accommodate for Elizabeth's small stature, and let her climb on his back. Elizabeth looked down at Arthur.

"I shall see you at the camp." With those words, she tapped Aquarius in the flank with her heels, sending him into a gallop. She held on to his mane for dear life and squeezed his flanks with her knees—the poor girl had never ridden at a gallop, or on bareback, or in a dress, before in her life. Arthur turned to the other horse, a black Friesian mare, which had already kneeled down for him since she wore no saddle for him to climb on with.

"What is your name?" he asked, climbing onto her back.

"My name is Melenora, Good Sire," she replied, standing up.

"Well then, Melenora, shall we see if we can beat my lover to the camp?" Arthur said, competition and humor burning in his voice. Melenora smirked—as much as a horse can—and stamped her hoof.

"I thought you'd never ask." With that in mind, she took off as a bolt of lightning, catching up to Elizabeth and Aquarius in no time.

The two horses were neck and neck for the majority of the trip to the camp. As the sun rose over the mountains, they reached the edge of the first row of tents—and stopped short, nearly throwing their riders forward in the process. Aslan's army was nowhere to be found. Elizabeth frowned, her stomach churning. Now what were they to do? She had absolutely no idea where the battle was to take place.

"Use your power of vision, my love; I know you can do it," Arthur said, grasping her hand and squeezing it gently.

Elizabeth nodded, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She tuned out everyone and everything, focusing only on the battle at hand. Then it happened—_Elizabeth was flying over mountains and meadows and great expanses of land. Finally, she found Aslan's army, standing at attention, waiting for the White Witch to arrive. At the head of the large battalion was Peter, sitting on the back of a white unicorn; his face a sickly pallor. _The vision rushed away as Elizabeth opened her eyes.

"I know where we need to go." Without another word, she trotted to the front of her part of Aslan's army and called for attention.

"We need to go to Beruna! Follow me, everyone! Stay in formation!" she exclaimed. She turned, her wand pointed in front of her like a guide, and galloped toward the battlefield, the army—plus Arthur and Mr. Tumnus—hot on her heels.


	8. Fire It Up

Note: the Latin inscription on Elizabeth's sai is: _Deus in medio ejus, et non commovebitur._ This translates as: _God is in the midst of her; she shall not be moved_ (Psalm 46:5). The Latin inscription on Arthur's ring is: _Odium suscitat rixas et universa delicta operit caritas._ This translates as: _Hatred stirs up strife, but love covers all offenses_ (Proverbs 10:12). If the translations are off, forgive me.

DISCLAIMER: I still do NOT own anything Narnia related or the songs used.

Song(s) for this chapter: _"_**Fire It Up**_"_ by Thousand Foot Krutch

"**Ice Queen**_"_ by Within Temptation

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Elizabeth urged Aquarius to go faster. She felt bad for pushing him so hard, but she knew they had little time to get to Beruna before the battle began. She could feel Jadis' wrath, which meant she was drawing nearer to the battlefield. She could barely hear herself think over the thundering hooves and paws behind her. Although she was surrounded by a miniature army, she had never felt more alone in her life. She was the Warrior of Narnia; she was meant to lead Aslan's army. _Gulp!_

At last, they reached the battlefield. When Peter and Edmund saw them, relief and hope swept over their faces. Maybe they had a chance now.

"Get in formation. You all know where you belong!" Elizabeth called over her shoulder, instructing the creatures to get in the midst of the others of their kind. Elizabeth turned to Arthur.

"I want you to stay with Edmund and the archers." Her tone suggested no room for argument, but Arthur was never one to give up easily.

"Why? I should be in the front lines fighting by your side. I should be protecting you," he responded. Elizabeth growled.

"I don't need your protection, Arthur! What I need is your safety. If Jadis and her army get past the front lines, we'll need you guys to back us up. If that happens, don't try to be a hero, just eat your pride and run like the wind. Got it?" Elizabeth answered. Arthur clenched his jaw. He felt so inferior in that moment. He couldn't understand why Elizabeth wanted him out of the way so badly. Then again, he also had not seen the things she had. He sighed with resignation.

"Fine, but if you need me, call for me," he said. Elizabeth leaned as far as she could and caressed his cheek.

"I'll always need you." Before Arthur could respond, she was kissing him with more passion than she'd ever kissed him with. She pulled away and galloped ahead of everyone else to the head of the battle, leaving him to wonder why that kiss felt so much like a goodbye.

Elizabeth slowed Aquarius to a halt next to a very grateful Peter. She looked out ahead; there was still no sign of Jadis' army…yet.

"Where did you find all these reinforcements? And where have you been all this bloody time?" Peter asked in one breath. Elizabeth held her hand up to make him stop.

"It's a bit of a long story I'm afraid—one for another time. Now, I'm here to lead Aslan's army as Warrior of Narnia…with _you_ as future High King fighting by my side," she answered. Peter's mouth opened and closed several times before he decided that he'd lost whatever he was planning to say. They turned to face the spot where Jadis' army would undoubtedly appear and waited.

Hours seemed to go by as the army stood waiting, but nobody sat down or let their guard down for a second—they needed to be ready. Some of the gryphons passed around trail mix and water to keep the soldiers hydrated and energized. As she munched on some dried berries, Elizabeth kept her eyes narrowed, searching the horizon for any sign of movement. Suddenly, Peter tapped her on the shoulder and pointed upward. She looked up and watched as one of their gryphons circled around the battalion and came to land on a rock beside Aquarius.

"What's the verdict?" Elizabeth asked.

"Their numbers and weapons are about equal to ours, thanks to you, Warrior," the gryphons answered.

"Nevertheless, numbers do not win a battle," said a centaur, General Oreius. Peter exhaled nervously.

"No, but I bet they help." Elizabeth smirked and turned her eyes back to the battlefield. She could feel Jadis' presence, like dry ice running down her spine.

Finally, she saw it—the head of Jadis' army, a big black Minotaur, came into view. He raised his weapon and bellowed, commanding the rest of the army to come forward. All at once, Jadis' army began to appear like ugly dots on the horizon. Every evil thing from giants, to werewolves, to hags, to harpies, was there to get a piece of Aslan's followers. Elizabeth straightened up and unconsciously put a hand on one of her sai. That's when she saw her—Jadis, riding in a chariot, wearing Aslan's mane around her neck. She saw Peter's fists clench out of the corner of her eye. Jadis moved to the front of the battle and stopped—her eyes locked on Elizabeth. _Traitor_, is what they seemed to say. Elizabeth stared back, unflinching; hoping to convey all the venom she had within her. Her eyes zeroed in on Jadis' wand—that would be the first thing she would need to destroy if Aslan's soldiers were to have any chance.

She watched as the first part of Jadis' army began to charge towards them. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart started to race. This was it. This was really happening. In that moment, everything that had happened since she fell into the fountain flashed before her eyes. She never would've thought that a world like this could have existed. She never believed she would be the Warrior. She certainly never believed that her crush would become her lover and embark on this fantasy with her. But it was really happening; it wasn't a fantasy. If she died, that was it, game over. Elizabeth took a deep breath and turned to Peter.

"Signal the air attack," she said. Peter nodded and unsheathed his sword, using it to signal the gryphons that were waiting with boulders in their talons.

All at once, the gryphons flew off, including the one standing next to Elizabeth. They waited until the position was right, and then let loose a torrent of heavy rocks upon the enemy. Elizabeth smiled as she watched some of the witch's soldiers get struck down like ants under feet. Unfortunately, her smile was wiped away when she saw the witch send harpies after the gryphons. In a panic, she raised up on Aquarius as much as she could and pointed her wand to the sky.

"Get under your shields!" she called as sleet and hail began to pour down, each one the size of baseballs. She hoped that this would deter the harpies and take out some of the smaller enemies. The hail worked to deter the arrows from the witch's archers, but some gryphons still fell with the harpies. Still, it was an improvement. She looked to Peter and Oreius.

"Are you guys with me?" she asked.

"Lead the way." Peter replied.

"To the death, my Warrior." Oreius said nobly. Elizabeth nodded and pointed her wand out in front of her. She glared at Jadis.

"Let us see how you deal with water in a _different_ form. This is war, bitch!" She pulled Aquarius' mane, causing him to rear up; Peter's unicorn, and Oreius, followed suit.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Peter called out. Elizabeth threw her arm forward, signaling the charge to begin. And with that, every creature in Narnia that was loyal to Aslan began rushing forward as one wave.

**I've got a bad case of turning it up.  
>It's getting cold in here so fire it up!<br>I've got a bad case of turning it up.  
>It's getting cold in here so somebody fire it up!<br>Come on and fire it up!**

The two armies charged at each other at full speed, anticipating the clash of the two. Elizabeth pointed her wand at the witch's army, surrounding them with as much mist as possible, hoping to make them trip over their own two feet. It worked to some degree, and those who fell were trampled to death.

**I'm in love with the feeling of pressure to the ceiling.  
>We come with intention to face my opposition.<br>Get raw when it's time to lay it on the line.  
>To the walls where we're taking it let your light shine, like…<br>Let your light shine, like…  
>Let your light shine!<strong>

Up with the archers, Arthur's body twitched all over as he watched the scene unfold. He hated just standing there doing nothing. It was then that he remembered his power over earth. He smiled deviously. With all his might, he stomped his foot on the ground. Just as he hoped, a ripple was sent out through the battlefield. When it reached the witch's side it sank into the ground, shaking the earth and causing the ground to open up in small fissures under the enemy. While some sank into the crevices, others merely went around them, but it helped cut down their numbers immensely.

Elizabeth felt Arthur's magic ripple through her and she smiled. There was no way they were going to lose this battle.

**I've got a bad case of turning it up.  
>It's getting cold in here so fire it up!<br>I've got a bad case of turning it up.  
>It's getting cold in here so somebody fire it up!<br>Come on and fire it up!**

When the two armies were seconds away from merging, Peter slid his visor down and lowered his sword. Elizabeth put her wand in the sheath on her back and retrieved her two sai from her hips. _Let's do this._ In slow motion, the two armies closed the distance, and then all in one blast, they clashed together and the battle was on.

**Take it higher; take it higher 'til the roof is on fire.  
>Take it higher; take it higher—<br>Lets burn it up!**

Everything was like one big blur. Although she was alert, Elizabeth's body was running on pure adrenaline as she hacked and slashed her way through her enemies. She only had one priority: get to Jadis before she got any closer to Arthur. Suddenly, an ankle-slicer slashed at Aquarius' legs. He stumbled and tripped, throwing Elizabeth off his back and tumbling to the ground. Elizabeth rolled out of the way just in time and crawled over to her fallen friend.

"Can you get up?" she asked, panting. Aquarius looked at his bleeding ankle.

"I think so, but I cannot fight like this, my Warrior," he replied, his voice pained. Elizabeth sighed, checking her peripherals for any approaching enemies.

"Get up and get out of here. I don't care where you go, just get to safety. You've been a good friend. Now move!" she commanded. Aquarius nodded and managed to stagger into a standing position. Following Elizabeth's orders, he turned and loped as well as he could away from the thick of the battle. Elizabeth turned back toward the direction of her target and began to cut her way through.

**Take it higher; take it higher 'til the roof is on fire.  
>Take it higher; take it higher—<br>Lets burn it up!**

Just when the first half of Jadis' army had been reduced to mere corpses, the witch nodded, sending the second half in. This time, she was coming with them. Up on the cliffs, Edmund and Arthur turned to each other and nodded. They raised their weapons.

"Fire!" they shouted. On cue, one archer raised her bow and shot an arrow that turned into a Phoenix. The Phoenix dove down and lit the field on fire, stopping the witch's army dead in their tracks. Most of the soldiers, Peter included, stopped and removed their helmets, cheering. Elizabeth turned and looked up at the spot where Arthur was standing. The two of them knew better. Fire would be nothing compared to Jadis' ice.

Just as she predicted, Jadis turned the fire into ice, then destroyed it. She was dying to slash the smug look right off the witch's face. Peter galloped up to her.

"What should we do now?" he asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Fall back. We need to drive them to the rocks," Elizabeth replied. She grabbed Peter's hand and swung herself up behind him on the unicorn.

"Fall back! Drive them to the rocks!" Peter called. All at once, Aslan's army turned and retreated from the advancing witch.

**We throw down when it's time for the action.  
>Make it happen, and the sound that you're feeling like lead.<br>Might just happen when you're torn.  
>You might not get a warning or a sign.<br>To the walls where we're taking it let your light shine, like…**

Up on the cliffs, Arthur and Edmund signaled for the archers to start shooting. Arthur used his magic to keep them focused and calm, while trying to manipulate the closer enemies into feeling hopeless and done for. His head ached and his ring couldn't decide what color to settle on.

As Peter and Elizabeth galloped toward the rocks an arrow came from the side and shot Peter's poor unicorn in the leg. They were thrown forward and onto the grass. Elizabeth felt a sharp pain in her temple. She pressed her fingers to it—she was bleeding. Great. As if she hadn't been thrown from an equine enough times today. She pulled the arrow out of the unicorn's leg and slapped it on its side, making it limp away from the battle.

She turned to look at Peter and saw him staring—with seething hatred—towards something behind her. She spun around and her eyes narrowed. Jadis. Suddenly, Oreius and a rhino flew past her towards the witch. _Shit!_ She thought.

"Peter, stop them!" she exclaimed.

"How?" Peter asked. The two of them turned and watched as the rhino was brought down by ankle-slicers and Oreius was turned to stone. Elizabeth growled; a rumbling sound from deep within her throat that echoed across the rocks. It was time to end this. She sheathed her sai and took out her wand.

"I'm finishing this once and for all." Elizabeth growled. She began to make her way toward Jadis, but was stopped by a giant. She stared up at him as he sized her up, deciding whether or not to eat her or just kill her.

"Gee, it looks like you're getting a bit dehydrated," she said with a deadly tone, pointing her wand at him. Slowly, the giant's skin began to shrivel up like a raisin. He choked and sputtered on foamy spit as his throat began to dry up. Before long, he looked like a prune and had fallen to his knees, shaking the ground and squishing a couple of ankle-slicers. Elizabeth watched as all the water in the giant's body was dried up, dehydrating the creature to death.

**I've got a bad case of turning it up.  
>It's getting cold in here so fire it up!<br>I've got a bad case of turning it up.  
>It's getting cold in here so somebody fire it up!<br>Come on and fire it up!**

**Come on and fire it up!**

**Come on and fire it up!**

She turned her attention back to Jadis, watching as she took out creatures by turning them to stone. Peter stood in shock as he watched the scene unfold around him. Elizabeth knew he felt helpless, but if he kept standing there, he would be killed. She turned around to see how Edmund and Arthur were fairing, only to find them in the midst of the battle! Mr. Beaver was pulling a reluctant Edmund away from the fight. Arthur was taking out creatures with his whip.

Arthur wound his whip and lashed it out at creatures in his path. The whip, reading his will, would curl around anything in its way, slicing into them with its "thorns" and then ripping them to shreds as he retracted it back to him. Gruesome, and Arthur seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much. If he wasn't careful, he'd become reckless. _If he doesn't die I shall kill him myself for being so impulsive!_ Elizabeth thought.

She turned back around just in time to see Jadis stabbing Edmund in the gut with her broken wand. She gasped, her own wand almost falling from her fingers. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. The last thing she saw before a Minotaur rushed her was Peter charging towards the witch with fury in his eyes.

**When leaves have fallen and skies turned into grey;  
>The night keeps on closing in on the day.<br>A nightingale sings his song of farewell.  
>You better hide from her freezing hell.<strong>

Arthur took out some of the ugliest creatures he'd ever seen with his whip. He looked up, searching for Elizabeth, and found her fighting a Minotaur. She was fairing quite well. A few feet away, he saw Jadis fighting against Peter, and winning. He wasn't about to let Peter die before coming king. He wound his whip around his fist and sprinted around creatures to help him.

**On cold wings she's coming.  
>You better keep moving.<br>For warmth, you'll be longing.  
>Come on just feel it.<br>Don't you see it?  
>You better believe it.<strong>

Just as the witch knocked Peter to the ground with her swords, Arthur leapt in and lashed out at her with his whip. Jadis was caught in the whip's grasp as it constricted her tighter and tighter like a viper. Suddenly, she did something Arthur never would have anticipated—she _grabbed_ the whip and pulled Arthur close to her.

**When she embraces, your heart turns to stone.  
>She comes at night when you are all alone.<br>And when she whispers your blood shall run cold.  
>You better hide before she finds you.<strong>

"You cost me my servant," she whispered. "Oh well, two sacrifices for two traitors." With those words, she plunged one of her swords into Arthur's heart. His eyes widened and his scream was cut short by the gurgling sound of blood spurting from his mouth. The sentient whip went slack as he fell to the ground. Jadis stepped around his body, ready to finish the fight with Peter.

**Whenever she is raging she takes all life away.  
>Haven't you seen;<br>Haven't you seen the ruins of our world?**

Elizabeth dropped her wand and screamed in agony as she felt a stabbing pain rip through her chest where her heart rested. She looked around for any wounds, but saw none. She spun around—that's when she saw it. Arthur was lying on the ground, mere feet from where Jadis and Peter were fighting, bleeding to death.

**She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak.  
>The sun awakes and melts it away.<br>The world now opens its eyes and sees the dawning of a new day.**

Elizabeth roared loud and in anguish and fury. The sound reverberated off the surround cliffs, grating on the ears of all who heard it. Suddenly, the sky opened up and rain began to soak the battle in heavy torrents. Elizabeth gripped her wand in one hand and a sai in the other. She waited for the right moment and when it came, she rushed at Jadis, tackling her off of a pinned Peter and onto the grass a few feet away.

**Whenever she is raging she takes all life away.  
>Haven't you seen;<br>Haven't you seen the ruins of our world?**

The Witch's swords were knocked out of her reach. Elizabeth threw down her weapons and began pummeling the witch in the face relentlessly.

"How dare you kill my Heart! You bitch! I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!" she shouted with each punch. Jadis' face swelled and bled, but she never flinched; she merely smiled.

"You really _are_ like me," she whispered. Elizabeth growled and slashed at her face with a sai.

"I will _never_ be like you! I am nothing like you! You're dead inside!" she screamed. Jadis chuckled.

"Without your precious Heart, so are you." Elizabeth gritted her teeth. She grasped her wand and raised it over her head.

"Let us see how you feel about _scalding_ water, bitch!" She began to bring the wand down on Jadis' chest, but was stopped by a pair of strong hands enclosing around her wrists. Jadis looked past her and gasped.

"Impossible!" she whispered breathlessly.

Elizabeth turned and saw Arthur, alive and well and restraining her from finishing off the witch. She gasped and stood up, forgetting all about her victim.

"You're all right! How is this possible?" she exclaimed, observing the lack of a wound on Arthur's exposed chest. He didn't answer; instead he tackled her to the side just in time for Aslan to leap onto Jadis. The two shared a look of acceptance for a minute, and then all was done as Aslan ripped her throat out. The Great Lion turned to Elizabeth.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth, but Jadis was not yours to end," he said, his voice deep and warm. Arthur stood up and pulled Elizabeth to her feet, mentally checking her body for wounds. She was battered and bruised and bleeding a bit, but relatively fine. They stepped closer to Aslan and bowed low to the ground. Aslan chuckled.

"Rise Elizabeth, Warrior of Narnia. Rise Arthur, Heart of the Warrior." Elizabeth and Arthur did as they were told and exchanged looks of confusion.

"Heart of the Warrior? I thought I was the Heart of Narnia?" Arthur asked quizzically. Aslan smiled in a way that only a lion can.

"In a sense yes, but you were not brought here for Narnia, my child; you were brought here for its Warrior," Aslan answered. "You see, the Warrior had to face a great temptation, a temptation which she was prophesied to fail."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, people," Elizabeth mumbled under her breath. Aslan chuckled.

"The Warrior needed to fail to be saved. For quite some time, she was broken, bitter, and hurting inside. In order for her heart and soul to be restored to their former selves, she needed to be saved by the Heart; he could only do that once she was completely shattered. In time, you will understand," Aslan explained. "So, by being the Heart of our Warrior, you are, in a sense, the Heart of Narnia."

Elizabeth stared at the ground, letting these words process in her mind. She turned to Arthur.

"But how can you still be alive? I saw Jadis kill you." Arthur chuckled.

"You saw her run me through, but I never died. Thanks to Aslan, Lucy got to me while you were beating the pulp out of Jadis and healed me with her cordial." Elizabeth was quiet for a minute. Arthur sensed relief, happiness, thankfulness, and assorted other emotions radiating from her right before—

"Ow!" he exclaimed as Elizabeth punched him in the chest where his wound had been. "What was that for?" Elizabeth glared at him and crossed her arms like an angry child.

"_That_, Arthur, was for not listening to me!" she exclaimed. Aslan, Peter, Mr. Tumnus, Susan, Lucy, and a healed Edmund all broke down in laughter. Finally, Elizabeth cracked a smile that turned into full blown laughter.

So there they were: the heroes of Narnia—and Aslan—rolling on the battle field laughing until their sides hurt.


	9. Where

DISCLAIMER: I still only own Elizabeth, Arthur, and this story.

Song(s) for this chapter: _"_**Where**_"_ by Lisbeth Scott (full version)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Elizabeth and Arthur knelt before Aslan, and the newly crowned kings and queens of Narnia. The Great Hall was packed with creatures of all shapes and sizes, come to see the coronation of the kings and queens and the knighting of the Warrior and her Heart. When Peter's sword rested on their shoulders, even in that brief moment, it sent shivers down their spines.

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea and all the waters of this world—I give you Dame Elizabeth, Warrior of Narnia," Aslan said majestically. He nodded and Elizabeth rose and turned to face the crowd, standing on Aslan's right side.

"And to the Great Western Wood and all the earth that is this world—I give you Sir Arthur, Heart of the Warrior." Arthur rose and stood beside his beloved, unable to stop himself from grinning ear to ear. Becoming a noble knight was every boy's fantasy; now it was his reality.

"Once a ruler—or guardian—of Narnia, _always_ a ruler or guardian of Narnia." Aslan said, looking to each of the rulers and knights.

* * *

><p><em>15 years later…<em>

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Elizabeth stopped screaming long enough to do her breathing, and then resumed her wailing. One thing was for sure: child bearing sucked, especially since there was no such thing as an epidural in Narnia. Arthur let his wife squeeze his hand—and regretted it when he felt a bone snap. Damn that Warrior strength. Typically, men were not in the room with their wives when they gave birth, but Elizabeth had _demanded_ he be with her…or else. No one was willing to argue with the Warrior of Narnia—particularly while she was in labor.

"You might feel better if you stopped trying to hold it, love." Arthur pointed out. Elizabeth growled.

"No! Not until they return! They are supposed to be his or her godparents!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth. She was referring to the Pevensies. They had left right after breakfast that morning to hunt for the White Stag—a stag that would grant a wish to anyone who could catch it—and had not been heard from since. It was now dark outside and the search party had not returned. Elizabeth was determined to wait as long as possible. Another contraction hit.

"Gaaahhh!" she exclaimed. Arthur cringed. His wife had the body of _Xena: Warrior Princess_ (after fifteen years of being Warrior), she could take just about any injury in battle and come back swinging, she had several piercings from her life before Narnia (plus a tattoo), she could silence a room full of people with one glare, but childbirth was kicking her ass. _It really must be as bad as they say._ He thought with a shudder.

The midwives—female fauns—scurried around frantically grabbing hot water, towels, blankets, and a dagger to cut the cord. Each time Elizabeth screamed, they all jumped in fright. The Warrior groaned.

"Do you not have _anything_ to stop this pain?" she whined.

"I am afraid not, Your Grace. Even Queen Lucy's cordial cannot stop labor pains," answered one of the midwives. Elizabeth growled. Arthur half expected her head to turn 360˚, although he could barely remember where he'd gotten that notion from. He wanted so badly to push her hair back from her sweaty face and caress her softly, but he knew she was _not_ in a touchy-feeling mood at the moment; last time he'd tried to caress her, he nearly got bit. Labor hormones were crazy.

"All right, milady, I'm afraid this baby cannot wait any longer. You must push!" said the head midwife, kneeling in front of Elizabeth.

"I don't want to! I just want it _out_ of me! Can you not take it from me the way you did with Melenora when she had her foal*?" Elizabeth asked.

"And what, do you suggest, I use to dull the pain from _that_?" the midwife pointed out. Elizabeth growled in frustration.

"At this point, I would not be entirely opposed to being knocked unconscious," she mumbled. Arthur bit his tongue until it bled. As hysterical as his wife's comments were, he knew better than to laugh at them right now.

"Okay, no more stalling, it is time to push!" the midwife said. She looked up at Arthur and ordered him to massage Elizabeth's pressure points to help with the pain. She grabbed a clean towel and held it in her hands.

"Okay…push!" Elizabeth screamed like a banshee and pushed as hard as she could. She stopped, panting heavily.

"Push!" Elizabeth, surprisingly, continued to do as she was told. Arthur's hand was completely numb now, but he paid no attention.

"Okay, I can see the head, milady, you are almost done," the midwife announced after several pushes.

"Well it's about damn time!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Push!" Elizabeth moaned and screamed loud enough to deafen Arthur for a minute. Suddenly, her cries of pain were joined by the wails of an infant. She visibly relaxed and exhaled with relief. Arthur did the same.

"It's a girl!" the midwife announced. She moved to hand the baby over to Elizabeth when—

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" Elizabeth shot up and wailed in pain again.

"I thought this was over! What the hell is going on?" she exclaimed, her body automatically pushing again.

"It would appear, Your Grace, that you are carrying _twins_," the midwife answered, handing the baby to another midwife to be cleaned up.

"Gee, ya think?" Elizabeth snapped. The midwife grabbed another clean towel and readied herself to catch the second baby.

"Okay, push!" the midwife exclaimed. Elizabeth screamed. "Push!" Arthur's hand was turning purple. "_Push!_" Finally, another wail was heard. Elizabeth paused for a second, the look on her face almost comical; as if she was waiting for something.

"Okay, that was the last one," she said, settling back onto the bed.

"It's a boy!" the midwife announced. Elizabeth smiled—a sweet, peaceful smile; the first Arthur had seen in hours.

"Arthur, darling?" she asked, her voice showing how tired she was.

"Yes, love?" Arthur replied, examining his hand.

"We are _never_ doing this again." Arthur chuckled.

"I think I can live with that." One of the midwives approached the couple, a quill and two documents in her hands.

"Do you have names for the children?" she asked shyly. Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, we do. The girl shall be named _Josette_." The midwife jotted the name down on one document, and then looked back at the couple. Arthur grinned.

"And the boy shall be named _Liam_." The midwife jotted down the name and left the room. The head midwife brought Josette and Liam to the happy parents, grinning.

"You've done well, Your Grace, and now we shall leave you in peace."

She laid babies in their mother's arms and left with the other midwives. Arthur forgot all about his hand as he beamed at his family. Elizabeth had stopped looking like an escaped mental patient and was glowing as she watched their babies sleep. All in all, she looked like crap—her hair was messy and sticking to her sweaty forehead, her cheeks were flushed, and there were dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Even so, Arthur still thought she was beautiful, especially with the twins in her arms.

Both twins had full heads of thick, black hair, the way Elizabeth had as a baby. Josette was fair skinned while Liam was somewhat darker. Little Josette yawned and looked up at her daddy with wide, curious eyes. They were almond-shaped and bright blue—again, the way Elizabeth's had been as a child. When Liam opened his eyes to take his first look at the world, his eyes were dark blue and shaped like Arthur's. Of course, most Caucasian babies were born with blue eyes, so there was no telling what color their eyes would be by the time they turned one.

"Well, you guys put me through a lot of crap, but it was worth it," Elizabeth teased. Arthur chuckled.

"So, since you're not in labor anymore, is it all right if I kiss you?" he asked with a smirk. Elizabeth giggled and leaned over, careful not to squish the twins, and kissed him softly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The couple glanced at each other. Who would be knocking on their bedroom door at this time? Arthur went to the door and opened it, only to find a very solemn-looking Mr. Tumnus. Arthur stepped aside to let the faun in and closed the door.

"Hello there, Mr. Tumnus, come to see the little ones?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. Mr. Tumnus smiled a little, but it did not reach his eyes. That was when she saw what he carried in his hands: the gifts Father Christmas had given to the Pevensies.

"Actually no, I have come to inform you that the kings and queens are nowhere to be found. Their horses were discovered wandering about in the Western Wood, but there was no sign of an attack or struggle. It's as if they have disappeared." Mr. Tumnus replied. Elizabeth and Arthur shared a worried glance.

"What are we to do? Shall I go and search for them?" Arthur asked. Elizabeth sat up a bit more.

"Yes, I can help as well." Arthur gave her an admonishing look.

"Not in your condition you can't. You should wait for a few weeks before going back to your Warrior duties." Elizabeth pouted, but said nothing.

"We will continue to send out search parties, but it doesn't look promising." Mr. Tumnus responded, he sounded as if he were about to cry.

"Who's to run the kingdom now?" Elizabeth asked. Without rulers, things could go south very quickly. Would Aslan bring more humans to Narnia? Or would they pretend the Pevensies were still around?

"Well, since none of the Pevensies had any heirs to speak of, the next people in line for the throne would be you two. You will be crowned as king and queen tomorrow." Mr. Tumnus answered. Elizabeth and Arthur shared stunned glances.

"Say what?"

~The End~

**On this half lit day  
>with your crown beneath your wings<br>every word just echoes  
>and the empty world sings:<strong>

**Where have you gone my feather light heart?**  
><strong>I never imagined you would leave.<strong>  
><strong>Where have you gone my sparkling wind?<strong>  
><strong>Right here is the hardest place to be<strong>

**In the glistening**  
><strong>of the lost and open sky<strong>  
><strong>tiny piece of you sits<strong>  
><strong>Simple wish waits for reply—<strong>

**Where have you gone my feather light heart?**  
><strong>I never imagined you would leave.<strong>  
><strong>Where have you gone my sparkling wind?<strong>  
><strong>Right here is the hardest place to be.<strong>

**Forgiven beneath the shadows; **  
><strong>Delivered into a dream; <strong>  
><strong>The beating wings of the weary; <strong>  
><strong>Let me in; take me in.<strong>

**Where have you gone my feather light heart?**  
><strong>I never imagined you could leave.<strong>  
><strong>Where have you gone my sparkling wind?<strong>  
><strong>Right here is the hardest place to be.<strong>

**Where have you gone my feather light heart?**  
><strong>You mustn't forget what love can see...<strong>

(* Referring to a cesarean section, which back in medieval times, were _**very**_ rare and used mostly on animals when they had complications during birth.)


End file.
